Happy City
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Capital of Happy Nation |- ! Country | } |- ! Province | } |- ! Named For | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Mayor | } |- ! Law Enforcement | } |- ! Public Transit | } |- ! Founded | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Happy City is a city located in the Greater Happy City Province of Happy Nation. It is the seat of Happy Nation's government, as well as the second largest city and largest seaport in Happy World. History Happy City was founded in 2013, following the Herobrine Fever pandemic forced the abandonment of Old Happy City. The city was founded nearby to the colony of Stone Fist Valley, but soon afterward Stone Fist Valley left the newly created Happy Nation to join the Grimshire Socialist Republic, which they felt culturally closer to. Eventually the International Council was formed, and designated the borders of the GSR and Happy Nation in the Happy City Sector, running along the Spades River from the south until the International Council Neutral Zone, and then following the Water's Edge Road until the border of the Free City of Water's Edge. In 2015 the city had expanded as far as the town of Nigelton, and it's attendant Nigelton Air Force Base, which were incorporated into the city. The airbase was closed and rebuilt into the airport, and the base town of Nigelton deteriorated into a slum. Of special note is when, in June of 2016, terrorists from Durkadurkastan bombed a residence in Nigelton, an event which would trigger the Durkadurkastan War. The city has expanded to the point where it occupys the entire landmass of Greater Happy City, with Denderoop, capitol of Leetland Province now being separated only by the Happy City Straight. The city boasts a substantial military presence due to it's importance as well as fact that it lies along the contested border with the GSR, which has been engaged in the Happy Nation/Grimshire Cold War since it's inception. The city is served by two Happiness Preservation Program Vaults to protect it's population in the event of hostilities. City Government Public Safety ' * Happy City Police Department * Happy City Fire and Rescue * Baby Memorial Hospital Emergency Medical Services '''Transportation ' * Happy City Transit Authority * Happy City Port Authority 'Utilities ' * Happy City Department of Water Utilities * Happy City Electrical Services Department * Happy City Sanitation Department * Happy City Communication Authority 'Land Management ' * Happy City Land Management Authority * Happy City Maintenance Department '''Recreation * Happy City Department of Parks and Recreation City Layout Government District The Government District is the oldest in Happy City, and is host to the heart of Happy Nation's government as well as the city government. It is also the home of the foreign embassies to Happy Nation. Streets * Happy Street - North/South * Beauregard Boulevard - East/West * Garret Street - East/West * Lake Street - East West * Welcome Way - East/West * Webley Park Circuit - Loop Government Buildings * Happy Nation Council Building * Happy City Police Department Headquarters * Defense Department Building * Happy City Courthouse Embassies * Grimshire Socialist Republic Happy Nation Embassy * Lava Country Place Happy Nation Embassy * Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich Happy Nation Embassy Churches * Happy City Christian Church Businesses * Paco Taco Mexican Express * Lake Happiness Cafe Parks * Lake Happiness City Park * Webley Park * Council Caverns * Council Plaza Happy City Metro * Happy Street Station * Lake Street Station * Gatehouse Station * Webley Park Station * Metro Central * Beauregard Boulevard Station (Closed) Monorail * Happy City Center Business District ''' The Business District is the financial hub of the city, and features the skyscrapers that dominate the city skyline. It is also the financial hub of the country, with the central bank of the country located here. '''Streets * Waltcorp Way - North/South * Airport Drive - North/South * Leahy Avenue - North/South * Nigelton Avenue - East/West * Beauregard Boulevard - East/West * Lake Street - East/West Government Buildings * Vault 12 * Happy City Central Bank Businesses * Smiling Towers Resort Hotel * Happy City Casino * Happy City Theater * Waltcorp Building - Waltcorp Industries World Headquarters * MonSAMto Building - MonSAMto Agriculture World Headquarters * Rockpaw Tower - Rockpaw's Redstone World Headquarters * Weatherby Investment Trust Tower - Weatherby Investments Regional Headquarters - East Happy Nation * Insuracare Building - Insuracare Regional Headquarters - East Happy Nation Residences * Joyful Terrace Apartments Happy City Metro * Waltcorp Plaza Station Monorail * Happy City West (Closed) Library District ''' The Library District is dominated by the Library and the Hospital, but also contains several small government offices as well as access to the border. '''Streets * Government Street - East/West * Wren Street - North/South * Baby Memorial Drive - Loop Government Buildings * Bureau of Human Intercourse Services Main Office * Happy City Transit Authority Main Office * Happy City Land Management Authority Office * Happy City Animal Impound * Baby Memorial Hospital * Happy Nation Central Library Happy City Metro * Wren Street Station Monorail * Happy City East Residential District ''' The Residential District is the largest in Happy when one considers that Stadium Island is technically a part of it, and is dominated by small businesses and residences, with some notable exceptions. '''Streets * Riverbank Avenue - North/South * Valverde Street - North/South * Fitzgerald Street - East/West * Water's Edge Drive - East/West * Alvarado Street - East/West Government Buildings * Happy City Fire and Rescue Station * Happy City Central School * Happy City North Pumping Station * Happy City North Naval Pier * Happy City East Lighthouse * Happy City Port Lighhouse Businesses * Happy Mart Parks * Happy City Forest Residences * Gurske Manor Stadium Island ''' Stadium Island is technically a part of the Residential District, but is generally considered by the populace to be a separate area. It is actually separated from the main district by the Happy City River, and Pyramid Lake. '''Streets * Stadium Island Drive - East/West * Water's Edge Drive - East/West * Arena Street - North/South Government Buildings * HCPD Stadium Island Precinct Businesses * Stadium Island Bar and Grill * Cathugla's Kingdom * Happy Land Parks * Happy City Arena Happy City Metro * Stadium Island Station * Happy City Arena Station Port of Happy City ''' The Port of Happy City is the largest seaport in the world, active 24 hours a day, shipping and receiving thousands of tons of freight. The district is accordingly dominated by docks, railyards, and warehouses. '''Streets * Fitzgerald Street - East/West * Numerous Access Roads Government Buildings * Happy City Customs Office * Happy City Port Authority Building Industrial * Waltcorp Oredock #1 * Waltcorp Oredock #2 * MonSAMto Grain Elevator * Warehouses * Loading Yards Happy City Metro * Fitzgerald Street Station Industrial Park ''' The Industrial Park is a major manufacturing hub, with factories, railyards, and the power plant. '''Streets * Anderson Avenue - North/South * Rockefeller Drive - North/South * Nigelton Avenue - East/West Industrial * Waltcorp Industries Happy City Manufacturing * Happy Cola Bottling Plant * Happy City Railyards * Happy City Nuclear Reactor Nigelton The incorporated community of Nigelton was originally a base town for Nigelton Air Force Base, but since the closure of that facility has become a slum. it is well known as "the trailer park" and other derogatory names. The Nigelton town government has totally disintegrated and Happy City now controls it like a borough. Streets * Sharpton Street - North/South * Jackson Street - North/South * McKormick Street - East/West Government Buildings * Nigelton Town Hall (Closed) * Nigelton Municipal Police Service Station (Closed) Churches * Church of the Children of Dirt Businesses * The Cop Shop * The Rotgut Hut * Happy Trails * Cathugla's Kingdom * Shit House for Shit Heads Residences * Benji's Sargeneral Apartments Happy City Metro * Nigelton Station Airport District This district is dominated by the airport, but also includes the Straits and the beginning of Interprovincial Route 1. Streets * Denderoop Drive - North/South * Interprovincial Route 1 - North/South Government Buildings * Happy City International Airport * Happy City Airport Convention Center Businesses * Paco Taco Mexican Express (Airport Terminal) * Cathugla's Kingdom (Airport Terminal) * Happy Trails * Denderoop Street Concourse Happy City Metro * Happy City International Airport Station * Neshanic Road Station Monorail * Happy City International Airport Station Outlying Areas A small amount of Greater Happy City is not urbanized, but is still under the authority of the city government. Government Buildings * Border Checkpoints with the GSR, IC Neutral Zone, and Free City of Water's Edge * Vault 19 * Happy City South Pump Station * Happy City Navy Yards Businesses * Pyramid Lake Campground Category:Happy Nation Category:Greater Happy City Category:Happy City Category:Cities Category:Capitals